Finding a Way Out
by Flameskiss15
Summary: Sierra is an outcast with her two friends Jesse and Stark in their rich-kids school. TDI comes looking for potential campers for the show at a school assembly. Sierra never expects where one promise will lead her. Duncanxoc Duncanoc
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic I've ever published onto . It is not the first fanfiction I have written. I have another story on another site that is moderately popular and if enough people are interested I might put that online as well.

This is a Duncanxoc fanfic. Give the story a chance, you might like it. Thank you.

* * *

Students filed into the auditorium and took their seats in front of an oak wood stage.

The high school was large and many of the students were well up in society, and also well up in the wealth department. The school itself was no exception with the auditorium itself being as large as an opera theater. Dawnestre High was one of the most recognized schools in Canada, and had won several awards including the national _Next Generation Most Likely for Success Award _for a decade and running.

The students of Dawnestre High were sons and daughters of some of the most successful people in Canada, and many moved on to be just as great as their parents, if not that then they surpass them, or move to the US to aspire to be even greater than them.

The school covered a large campus that resembled a wealthy man's mansion. The overall style was modern and sheik with continuous updates constantly being added to keep the school up-to-date, while the outside of the school looked to be designed to look more like a castle, gray stone and all. The building had two floors, the Freshmen and Sophomores on the first floor, and the Juniors and Seniors on the second.

A large gym, with state of the art gym equipment and work out machines sat to the left of the main building with the perfectly groomed track and soccer field just behind it. To the right of the school was the auditorium, which now held the entire student body. They all sat chattering among themselves in the maroon cushioned seats and faced the large stage, which had its massive maroon curtains drawn closed. The carpet was flat and thin over concrete that didn't extend to be underneath the seats, leaving the aisles to be the only carpeted flooring.

"Does _anyone_ know why we're here? They never have school assemblies with the entire student body present at once," muttered a girl to her two friends as they took their seats in the very back. One of the boys shook his head while the other yawned, shrugging his shoulders.

These three students were the most unpopular teenagers in the entire school. All three of them were Sophomores and, even though they were looked on with distain by the rest of the prim-and-proper student body, they were the tightest group of friends in the school. They were so close mainly because there were only three of them and didn't bother with, or didn't allow, anyone else new into the group. They all were a solo movement in their styles, the girl being emo, one boy being a goth, while the other boy was a punk. Their unique styles the reason being the one that kept them together and apart from the rest of the student body at Dawnestre.

Dawnestre's average student was wealthy, gorgeous, (no matter what sex they were) and talented in at least one popular field of interest. All the girls were dressed in designer clothes and dressed with a preppy style, even the girls who could be labeled as jocks or athletes dressed this way. The boys were all either dressed for success, (which they still managed to make look sexy in a dress shirt and khakis) dressed for sports (which normally included a jersey from their school team or a sport they supported) or dressed to impress the opposite sex (which meant a classic t-shirt and jeans, most of them ripped).

The small band of three however, were not very wealthy individually. Jesse, who was the goth in the group, only attended the school because his father was best friends with a higher up CEO in Canada, and had connections to the school.

Stark, whose real name was Erik but went by his middle name, got into the school because he had played lacrosse in his Freshmen year and had gotten recruited by Dawnestre because they had one of the best lacrosse teams in Canada.

But then again, what _didn't_ Dawnestre have one of the best of Canada in? After finding that he had a talent in something else that he preferred, Stark withdrew his position with the team only a week into the Freshmen school year, outraging his parents and the lacrosse coach all at the same time. He was the punk boy of the group.

As the only girl in the group, Sierra, the emo among them, was kept near the boys who were as protective as brothers, and half as annoying. Sierra's Senior sister had gained access to the school and her parents had insisted that if Sierra's sister Delilah attended the school, then they would have to take Sierra if they wanted Delilah, who had been selected because she was a lead cheerleader at the sisters' old school. Delilah was the typical blonde bombshell that every girl envied and every guy wanted, and also had every adult wrapped around her finger. Sierra, a Freshman at the time when Delilah was accepted, was now at the school without her sister because Delilah had graduated last year, something the school hadn't been happy about. They had expected to be rid of Sierra once Delilah had graduated.

They hadn't been so lucky. Especially because Sierra had gone to juvenile hall for several months back when she attended middle school. The official story was that she had set fire to the entire soccer field at her old middle school. In Sierra's mind it hadn't gone that way, but no adults ever believed her side of the story. But that was another story for another time.

Sierra, Jesse, and Stark were all in families that were relatively middle class, sometimes going through a rough financial patch here and there, and they were by no means rich like the other students.

Stark and Jesse currently had Sierra sandwiched between them, and since both boys easily made the height of 5"11 she lightly kicked Jesse, who had fallen asleep, and prodded Stark, who was poking around with his iPod in his pockets, in order to make more room. Jesse woke up from his slight catnap and ruffled his shaggy black hair.

Jesse, being the goth of the group, had the most normal color of hair, which had been dyed a coal black. His hair was long and reached to about his chin. It was cut into layers, which surprised Sierra when she first met him. The haircut looked like it belonged on the head of a skater boy, which there were none of in Dawnestre. Jesse's outfit on the other hand belonged on the goth that he was.

He had a single silver hoop in his left ear and a small silver stud in his nose. His shirt was a black t-shirt with a white line at the collar. Extending from the collar were lightning bolts in a midnight blue color. In the middle of the lightning bolts was the name of Jesse's favorite band, 'Bolts of Blue.' (Sierra constantly teased him for the cliché of the band name and their t-shirt design) His pants were baggy black jeans, lined with dark navy blue around the hems and pockets. There were four front pockets, two on each leg, and silver chains hung from two of the belt loops. His shoes were his trusty black combat boots.

Of course, Jesse's favorite colors were black and blue and he completed his look by having naturally dark blue eyes.

Stark kicked Jesse in the leg because he was falling asleep again and the assembly for the students hadn't even started yet. Jesse nearly fell out of his seat he was so startled from being woken up again. Sierra reached over to Stark and gently tugged on his eyebrow piercing. Stark stuck his pierced tongue out at her playfully and went back to messing with his iPod.

Stark had short blond hair that he kept spiked up with the tips of it dyed neon purple. He had a barbell through his tongue, a hoop through the middle of his lower lip, his right eyebrow pierced and both ears pierced twice, with an added stud at the top of his left ear. Sierra remembered when he had gotten the piercings; he had still been on the lacrosse team. His parents and coach had nearly yelled all of themselves mute, but he had refused to remove them.

His camouflage t-shirt and purple hair was easily frowned on by his parents but Sierra thought the clashing colors suited him, considering he was the punk of the group. His jeans were baggy and dark purple, with safety pins pinned throughout them and shredded at the ends. He wore neon purple, fingerless gloves that Sierra was clueless as to where he had managed to find the things. Lastly he wore a neon purple, studded dog collar around his neck. His trusted black and purple DC's were always on his feet. And his bright green eyes matched his camouflage t-shirt, which wasn't the traditional camo. Instead of dark green with the other colors, it had neon green with the classic black and neon purple. Stark completed his look with having extremely bright green eyes.

"Dude will you quit falling asleep," Stark poked Jesse again, who was once again dozing off. Jesse, once he blinked to clear the sleep from his eyes, immediately went to hit Stark on the back of the head. Stark ducked and flicked Jesse on the nose. Even though Jesse is the one with the rough and tumble set of brothers at home, Stark always seemed to get the best of him physically. And since those two were almost always exchanging blows, Sierra was the peacemaker.

"You two quit that before I rip out one piercing from each of you," Sierra snapped, playfully at the least, but no less threatening. Okay, maybe she wasn't the peacemaker as much as she was the settler of the fights.

Both boys froze, with Jesse holding Stark's right ear tightly, and Stark having firm hold of Jesse's nose and had him in a headlock. Because of the headlock, Jessed was basically being held right over Sierra in order for Stark to really have a hold of him.

Sierra's silver eyes sparked with amusement as she calmly smacked Stark on the top of the head to make him release Jesse with an indignant cry.

"What I do to you?" Stark whined playfully, managing to pout and look like a child that had been scolded for something he found completely justified.

"You annoyed me," Sierra simply replied and smirked at Stark. Stark blanched, not being able to give a comeback.

"Ha! Sierra likes me best!" Jesse rubbed Stark's nose in it. Sierra rolled her eyes before giving Jesse's nose piercing a sharp tug.

"Yowp!" Jesse yelped, and gave Sierra his 'kicked-puppy' look.

"And you were the one who took a swing at him first," Sierra pointed out, snickering at Jesse who didn't have a response to that. As both boys were currently attempting to come up with a comeback, their little group fell silent.

"He started it!" both boys suddenly burst out, pointing at one another.

"Wonderful, and also complete bullshit," Sierra said dryly. She playfully stuck her tongue out at them so they would know she was only being sarcastic. At that Stark put her in a headlock while Jesse gave her a noogy.

"Quit it! I call for a trial!" Sierra joked, basically calling for mercy, as her dark brown hair was tousled with the noogy.

"Ohhhhhh, a trial," Jesse paused in his noogying to glance at Stark who grinned.

"Honorable jury what is your verdict?" Stark called out. He and Jesse looked at one another before bursting out simultaneously, "Guilty!" before they began tickling Sierra into hysterics. The students nearest to the laughing group scowled at them with disgust and one annoyed blond flipped her hair before ignoring the three outcasts.

After calling uncle, Sierra was released to fix her hair, mumbling good naturedly, "How old are you two, really?" Stark heard her however.

"Four," he chirped, smiling as if it where the truest thing in the world. Sierra rolled her eyes before tuning out the two boys who were now bickering over which of their favorite hobbies was best, skateboarding for Stark and contract killing for Jesse. Kidding! Jesse was a complete video game addict.

Sierra focused her attention on the stage again, still pondering over why the hell they were in the auditorium.

Sierra had long hair that reached the middle of her back, was a dark, dark brown, cut into distinct, choppy layers, with a fringe over her left eye. That fringe she had dyed a white-blond and had dyed the tips of that white-blond fringe a blood red. That fringe was about the length of her cheekbone.

Her attire consisted of a black corset style top with blood red ribbon crisscrossing on her back and three blood red roses curling upward on the left side of the top. She wore black skinny jeans that faded slightly on the bottoms to an almost gray color. On her feet she wore her trusted black converse that she had managed to splatter the very bottoms of with red paint.

Currently she was wearing her favorite black hoodie that had scrawling white sayings placed over it randomly, reading things such as, 'Play with fire you get burned, but in the mean time it's so much fun!', 'Why think outside of the box when you can just redecorate everyone else's inside of the box?', 'I will always mess with the bull and get the horns if it means that bull is my parents', 'Work hard, play hard….I think I'll skip the first thing'.

Both of her ears were double pierced, the first piercing a silver hoop and the second a fake black gem. An added, fake, blood red gem pierced the top of her right ear. To finish the typical stereotype style of an emo, Sierra lined her brilliant silver eyes with black liner, and never wore any other type of makeup. Her complexion didn't need it, for she had never suffered from pimples and she had an even, pale skin tone.

Sierra was very attractive, much to the other girl's distain, and even though her style would normally be a deterrent to the boys at her stuck-up school, she had no such luck. Being on the short side at 5"4 and having what several guys had called a 'mini-hourglass figure', the only attention Sierra got at the school was attention from arrogant boys that would throw pick-up lines her way, wolf-whistles, or attempts of asking her out. She had never had a boyfriend, mostly because she didn't trust any guys aside from Jesse and Stark. The reason for that being that all boys at Dawnestre were domineering and arrogant, and that precise type of boy had been why Sierra had spent some time in a juvenile hall.

Sierra playfully glared at each boy next to her as their bickering over their hobbies continued. "Hush you idiots. Whatever the hell they're doing is starting," she told them. Both boys quickly quieted, glancing first at Sierra then at the stage, both appearing confused.

The stage curtains had been parted to reveal a large banner that was strung up. It read 'Total Drama Island' in bold orange letters. On the stage was a black haired man with a slight shadow along his jaw. His hair was cut short with his bangs hanging in front of his face and almost reaching his chin. He wore a navy blue, short sleeved shirt with two pockets on the front and a white, long sleeved shirt underneath. His pants were long, and a muddied green color, appearing to be dark khakis.

His shoes looked similar to converse but not quite the same and were the same color as his shirt. Around his neck he wore a string choker necklace with a small brown bag at the end of it. His black eyes and overly white teeth sparkled at all the students.

"Yo Dawnestre High! Whatsup!?" he yelled, throwing his arms up in the air. You could practically hear crickets chirping for all of the response he got from his overly chipper greeting.

"Ooookay," he stated lamely. "My name is Chris McLean and I am the host of the best new show EVA!" he yelled, trying to pump up the crowd. Cue the chirping crickets again. Sierra rolled her eyes and Stark snorted in disbelief at Chris. Chris seemed to somehow hear Stark and glared in his general direction. Chris mentally noted the different appearance of the three outcast students.

"Total Drama Island is a new reality show where you will compete with twenty-two other campers for 100,000 big ones," Chris paused again, hoping for some kind of response and still got none. He did notice however the three strange teens in the back that seemed to have taken some notice finally.

As Chris continued with his speech on the new show, Sierra was being nudged by both Stark and Jesse.

"Would you two stop!" she laughed. "Why would I wanna go on some island to compete for money?"

They both just stared at her pointedly. She rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Okay okay, it would be pretty cool to go stay in some mansion on an island and nab some money while I'm there. But why don't one of you two goofs do it instead of me?"

Jesse rolled his eyes and Stark blew a raspberry at her.

"You're the one who needs to get the hell outta dodge with that golden angel your parents have the nerve to call your sister still living at home," Stark answered pointedly.

Delilah had continued to live at home after she graduated, and was aspiring to become a cheerleader for one of the American football teams. Aspiring being the key term. They didn't accept anyone unless they were twenty-one. Delilah was only eighteen and had deemed to live at home until she could be considered. In the process she made Sierra's life increasingly difficult because Delilah's boyfriend had moved in with her.

Said boyfriend was a total pig toward Sierra, oogling her whenever she was in the same vicinity as him and because of this, Delilah had come to resent her own sister out of jealousy.

Sierra ignored Stark and Jesse though and turned her attention back to Chris who seemed to be wrapping up his speech on stage.

"Auditions for this show are winding down people!" he exclaimed. "Either send in an audition tape with your contact information or you're out of the running for 100,000 smakas!"

Jesse nudged Sierra again who promptly smacked him on the backside of his head for nudging her once again. His favorite 'kicked-puppy' look followed.

* * *

"Oh don't give me that!" she complained later that day. All three were in Stark's car. Lucky for them, after the assembly for Total Drama Island was over; all students were dismissed early for the day and sent home. Stark was driving while Jesse rode shotgun. Sierra was parked in the back behind Stark and was currently being hounded into making an audition tape for the reality show they were just informed on.

"Awww come on Sierra!" Jesse complained. "If you managed to get on that show we know you would kick-ass! Plus with the money you would be able to move out of that house of horrors you live in."

"True," Sierra responded with a grin.

"Then as soon as we get to my house you're going to make an audition tape," Stark persisted.

"If I do, will it shut you two up?" she groaned, annoyed and amused all at the same time.

"Yes," they both chirped happily at the exact same time. They then preceded to high five one another, looking for all appearances like two brothers.

"Fine I'll make the damn tape! Happy?" she shouted over their cheers of victory.

"Only when we win!" they cheered.

That was the last thing Sierra ever heard them say.

Suddenly glass exploded everywhere and the front end of the car crumpled like tin foil while the entire car was turned onto its right side. Sierra's vision blurred as she felt her head impact the window and blessed darkness rolled over her as the wrecked car closed around the three helpless teens.

When Sierra began to stir, she was lying a few feet away from the car. The impact must have thrown her clear out the right side of the car as it has rolled and the front end had been smashed. Her vision was shaky and slightly blurred but she was close enough that she could clearly see the destruction that had been rendered to Stark's car. She lay on her stomach and was facing the accident scene.

The car that had hit them appeared to contain a scruffy looking middle-aged man. Sierra noted the open and smashed beer cans that littered the ground around his car.

"Drunk driver," she whispered weakly. She now turned her aching head toward Stark's car and she felt her stomach squish nauseatingly. The car was obliterated and she duly noted that she was lucky she had been thrown out of the car somehow. She would have been hurt a lot more if she hadn't been thrown. Alarm began to course through her veins and heart as she frantically looked for her best friends.

She managed to spot them in the middle of all the metal and she screamed.

Jesse, who had been in shotgun, had a piece of metal from the dashboard skewered through his chest. He appeared to be conscious and staring ahead in blank horror as blood ran out of the corner of his mouth. Stark wasn't any better. He too looked as if he was conscious but also appeared gravely injured. He was bent forward due to his seat being forward and a piece of glass had sliced his throat clean open.

Stark's blonde hair was now stained with blood and Jesse's blue eyes were full of pain and shock. Agonizing sobs racked Sierra's injured body as she tried to drag herself forward toward the only two people she cared for. ]

"Look at me you idiots!! Don't die! DON'T!" her horrified and panicked screams would have been heartbreaking if someone had been there to help.

Her crying seemed to reach the two boys as they managed to turn their heads toward her. Her brilliant silver eyes sparkling with tears met the eyes of her friends as they both smiled sadly at her. Slowly they closed their eyes and their bodies went limp.

"Stop it!! STOP!! Don't…don't die," she pleaded. Slowly she went unconscious again, but she knew that the look in her friends eyes and smiles they had given her would haunt her for the rest of her life.

* * *

A week later and Sierra was standing in her small bedroom. A camera was set up in the corner of the room and an electric piano keyboard lay on the bed. Sierra's eyes were no longer twinkling with mischief as they had in the past, now they were lonely and distant, uncaring. She gazed at the instrument and ran her fingers over it. It had been a birthday present from Jesse and Stark. The only piano she had was only this little keyboard, and it was also one of the only things that she had left of Jesse and Stark.

"_They didn't make it Sierra."_ A doctor had told her when she woke up in the hospital.

"Pronounced dead at the scene," she whispered. Hers eyes suddenly sparked in determination as she turned toward the camera and began to fulfill the promise she had made to her friends.

Sierra made an audition tape to Total Drama Island.


	2. Chapter 2

The song in Sierra's audition tape is Beauty from pain by Superchick. I claim no rights to the song, it belongs to its rightful artist.

* * *

Audition tape after audition tape was being played in the slightly posh meeting room full of producers and a narcissistic reality TV host. Chris McLean blew his long bangs out of his face as he stared at the screen playing an audition tape of a girl call Heather who stood before the camera in nothing but a towel.

"She's in," Chris stated as the producers moved on to the next tape. The team had been going through the tapes and applications forms for Total Drama Island for a few hours now. They had already chosen several definite contestants among the unsuspecting teens who thought they would be staying at Camp Wawanakwa, a five-star resort on a posh beach. The said camp was really just a run-down summer camp and Chris couldn't wait to see the look on some of these kids faces when they set foot on the docks of the camp.

Even better, they couldn't back out because of a contract they signed along with their application that none of them had probably bothered to read.

Chris's attention was suddenly snagged as he noticed the girl on the next tape. It was that emo looking girl that had been with the other two strangely dressed teens when he had gone to Dawnestre High.

"This one's called Sierra, she's been to a juvenile hall once in her past and has been in and out of trouble with her school since she started attending," a producer stated as he read from Sierra's application form.

"I like the sound of her already," Chris stately happily. They had already chosen a punk, green mohawked guy that was being brought straight out of juvie. "We could match her up with that other delinquent, I bet those two would stir up hell together," Chris chuckled, already thinking of the possibilities. The tape began to play.

It showed Sierra in a small bedroom, probably hers, with her sitting on the bed next to a small piano keyboard. Her eyes, which Chris had remembered as sparking with mischief and dry sarcasm, were empty and uncaring as she looked at the camera.

"The only reason I've turned that camera on is to keep a promise to my friends. They wanted me to try out so I could win the money, but now I can only think of what the last thing they said to me was. 'Only when we win,' they said after I asked them if they were happy about coercing me into agreeing to make this tape," Sierra made a face, as if just talking to the camera annoyed her.

"A drunk driver killed my two best friends who were the most awesome guys in this world," Sierra stated. Chris started to sputter once he realized the two boys he had seen joking around with this girl were now dead.

"I'm going to win Total Drama Island. I have nothing to lose and I'll do anything you throw at me. I lost my friends, so maybe this pain will stop once I'm away from this house which I intend to move out of once I win," Sierra said forcefully and confidently. Her eyes were still sad and seemed to be filled with pain though, as she pulled the keyboard into her lap. "I'm looking for a place to prove myself and get over losing my best guys. And to prove I'm not a waste of space like everyone at my rotten school seems to think."

With that final statement, Sierra began to play on the keyboard and slowly she began to sing.

_The lights go out all around me  
One last candle to keep out the night  
And then the darkness surrounds me  
I know I'm alive but l feel like I've died  
And all that's left is to accept that it's over  
My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made  
I try to keep warm but I just grow colder  
I feel like I'm slipping away  
After all this has passed, I still will remain  
After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today,  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain  
My whole world is the pain inside me  
The best I can do is just get through the day  
When life before is only a memory  
I'll wonder why God lets me walk through this place  
And though I can't understand why this happened  
I know that I will when I look back someday  
And see how you've brought beauty from ashes  
And made me as gold purified through these flames  
After all this has passed, I still will remain  
After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today,  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain  
Here I am, at the end of me  
Tryin to hold to what I can't see  
I forgot how to hope  
This night's been so long  
I cling to Your promise  
There will be a dawn  
After all this has passed, I still will remain  
After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today,  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain._

With a confident smile, Sierra finished the song and looked up at the camera.

"That good enough for ya?" she asked cheekily, sounding a lot like her old self before the accident. A playful smile was on her face and that mischievous twinkle was in her sad silver eyes. The tape went black, Sierra's silver eyes seeming to brand themselves on all the men in the room.

"Alright!" Chris cheered. "This is going to be an aaawesome season!"

Sierra received the letter two weeks after she sent the tape in.

She was in. She was going to Total Drama Island.

"Oh. Shit," she whispered, smiled, and looked up at the sky. "Wish me luck Jesse, Stark."

* * *

Music blasted in Sierra's ears as she rode on the fast white boat that was taking her to Camp Wawanakwa to compete on TDI. Focusing on the choppy white water, she let her mind drift as she thought of her lost friends.

"God I miss those crazy idiots," she whispered, even though she couldn't hear herself over the music coming from the ear buds she had in. Sierra was trying to move on from the loss of Jesse and Stark but it wasn't easy. She was overly aggressive sometimes and she thought of them often. A good deal of her previous moods and personality before the accident were back though. Her eyes were still a little distant and lonely but she hoped to solve that issue by making a new start and some new friends during the competition. She would need alliances to make it through the show after all.

The dock soon came into view and Sierra took in the sights of the people that stood on it. Chris stood on the docks, the first person that she would apparently speak to, and three contestants were already there. Two were girls and the other a guy.

One girl appeared to be goth, and had short dark hair streaked with blue and wore blue lipstick and combat boots. The other girl had short-ish brown hair up in a side ponytail with glasses and braces and what appeared to be a girl-scout sash across her torso. The guy was a brawny African-American with short hair and a large green shirt with a big orange 'D' on the front. Sierra pegged him for the gentle giant type.

Sierra stepped off onto the dock, removing her ear buds and tossing her black duffel bag at Chris, catching him off guard. She held onto her guitar case that had her prized acoustic she had saved money forever for.

"Thought you said it was supposed to be a five star resort, not a dingy summer camp," Sierra growled, she had noticed the cabins in the background.

"That's why our top notch lawyers made you sign a contract," Chris answered patronizingly, almost like he was humoring Sierra. He had dropped her bag into the pile with the rest of the contestants.

"Lawyers suck," Sierra muttered before yanking on one of Chris's bangs.

"Aiiiiihhhh," he squealed. "The hair! Oh come on Sierra you aren't supposed to touch the hair," he whined as she walked over to stand next to the goth girl, depositing her guitar next to her, keeping it away from the other bags.

"Too bad," Sierra smirked, lifting her hand for a high five from the big guy with the D. He gladly returned it, smiling nicely.

"Name's DJ," he greeted.

"Sierra," she responded. The goth girl seemed to be looking at Sierra with some form of respect, as they watched Chris continue to pat and whimper over his hair.

"Maybe this dump won't be so bad after all," the goth girl mused. Sierra met her eyes and gave a head tilt of greeting. "I'm Gwen by the way," the blue haired girl greeted.

"And I'm Beth!" the girl in glasses greeted a little too forcefully.

"Uh-huh," Sierra replied, distracted by the next approaching boat. On top of the roof stood a blonde guy in a cowboy hat and pink shirt, dancing to loud music coming off the boat.

"Chris McLean!" the party-guy greeted as he walked toward the group. "Sup man, it's an honor to meet you man," he said, giving Chris a knuckle touch. Sierra rolled her eyes when he said it was an honor.

"The Geoff-ster. Welcome to the island man," Chris responded.

"Thanks man," Geoff gave Chris a complementary fist pump.

"One too many 'mans'," Sierra muttered, narrowing her eyes in annoyance at Geoff.

"They say 'man' one more time, I'm gonna puke," Gwen replied. Geoff gave Chris a high-five and went to stand with the others. Moving next to Sierra he tried to give her a charming smile but tripped.

"Hey, you're gorgeous!" he exclaimed, looking straight at Sierra.

"Everybody, this is Lindsey," Chris introduced the next girl off the boat, distracting Geoff for the time being. Sierra was already annoyed after taking one look at the blond, big-boobed girl that had potential to be a model…and suspiciously dark eyebrows.

'Not even a natural blonde,' Sierra thought dryly.

"Not too shabby," Chris said to a camera out of the corner of his mouth. Sierra blew a raspberry at him.

"Hiiiiiii," Lindsey sing-songed. To Sierra, the greeting sounded like nails on a chalk-board. "Okay, you look so familiar," she mused, pointing at Chris.

"I'm Chris McLean," he answered, trying to jog Lindsey's memory. Lindsey only looked at him blankly, still appearing confused. "The host, of the show," Chris tried again.

"Oh thaaat's where I know you frooom," she drawled.

'Great, an airhead too,' Sierra thought wryly.

"Uh, yeah," Chris answered lamely, as another boat pulled up. A girl with long black hair and sunglasses over her face stepped off the boat. She pulled the sunglasses off her face and looked around at everything and everyone with contempt.

"Heather," Chris said as she walked past him, her fists clenched and shoulders slumped.

"HIIIIIIII," Beth called, running forward and waving at Heather. "Looks like we're your new friends for the next eight weeks," Beth continued, still talking too loud and spitting as she talked. Heather drew back in disgust and horror.

Sierra smirked at Heather. Sierra got the impression that Heather thought she was too good for all of them. The next boat coming in was blaring rock music and sported a guy with a green mohawk, studded dog collar, a black unibrow, an eyebrow ring and pierced ears. He had a scowl on his face as he looked at the camp, keeping one of his legs resting on the stereo.

"Looks like a fellow delinquent," stated Sierra, her interest piqued.

"Duncan, dude," Chris greeted. Duncan still wore a nasty frown on his face.

"I don't like, surprises," he gritted out between clenched teeth, raising a threatening fist toward Chris.

"You're not the only one," Sierra said loud enough for Chris to hear and Gwen narrowed her eyes. Chris glanced at them before turning his attention back to Duncan.

"Yeah your parole officer warned me about that man," Chris answered, sounding just as easy going as he had been throughout all the greetings, even though Duncan was now advancing on him. "He also told me to give him a holler anytime and have you returned to juvie," he continued, emphasizing the juvie threat. Duncan huffed once, then his expression mellowed out, especially once he caught sight of Sierra who was observing him through half-lidded eyes.

"Okay then," Duncan said with a shrug and walked over toward the group. "Meet you by the campfire gorgeous," he said flirtatiously as he walked by Heather.

"Drop dead you sqeeze," Heather shot back, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Had a feeling she would be like that," Duncan chuckled as he dropped his bag and looked Sierra over. She in turn did the same to him, matching his boldness with her own.

"Now beautiful, would _you_ meet this hardened delinquent by the fire?" he asked, trying to sound flirty again.

"You're terrible at flirting" Sierra observed good naturedly, giving him a wink to assure him she was teasing. "And not the only here who's been to juvie."

"You've been to juvie?" Duncan asked, raising an eyebrow and a smile on his face. "There ain't no waaay a little kitten like you would last in the joint," he teased.

"Kittens have claws you know," Sierra shot back, narrowing her eyes playfully.

"Then let's hope I get to see those claws later," he answered, and they fell silent as Heather began to throw a hissy fit.

"I'm calling my parents. You cannot make me stay here," she ranted, pacing across the dock, her fists clenched. Sierra rolled her eyes again. Chris simply held up a thick packet of papers that was the stupid contract keeping them all tied to Camp Wawanakwa. Another boat approached, this one blowing its horn and dragging a water skier behind it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Tyler!" Chris introduced the brown haired guy wearing a red track suit and headband. As soon as his name left Chris's mouth, Tyler lost his footing and wiped out, smacking his head off the dock and landing in everyone's luggage. Everyone made sounds of pain in sympathy for him but Sierra had to hold back laughter. Especially since a bag had landed in the water and splashed Heather, completely soaking her.

"Ugh! My shoes," she complained nastily.

"Wicked wipeout man!" Chris called out to Tyler who was still buried in the luggage. His hand popped out and gave Chris a thumbs up. DJ and Geoff returned the thumbs up while Gwen simply slumped her shoulders, looking bored. Heather walked back over toward the group, looking like a soaked cat and Sierra started to snicker. Chris soon started to snicker too before a long 'hahhhhhhh' sigh, came from right next to him.

A guy with green tinted glasses and short red hair and carrying a piano keyboard stood next to Chris. He kinda looked like Napoleon Dynamite, his sigh even sounded like him. "Welcome to camp Harold," Chris greeted. Harold looked around, but didn't move and didn't speak.

"What's he looking at?" Beth whispered, sounding confused.

"So you mean this show is at a crappy summer camp and not on some big stage or something?" he asked, all in one breath.

"You got it," Chris confirm happily.

"Yesss," Harold wheezed with an added fist pump, sounding like the Napoleon clone again. "That is so much more favorable to my skills," he stated, walking over toward the group. Chris winced dramatically, seeming to either pity Harold or was creeped out by him.

Sierra made a mental note.

Harold=target. Target=easily bullied/tricked. Easily bullied/tricked=steal the piano keyboard.

"Contestant number nine, is Trent," Chris introduced the next guy that had long black hair with a fringe above his left eye and appeared to carrying a guitar case.

"Hey, good to meet you man," Trent responded to Chris's greeting. "Saw you on that figure skating show. Nice work." Trent and Chris exchanged a fist bump.

"Hey thanks man. I knew I rocked that show!" Chris declared firmly.

"I saw that! One of the guys dropped his partner on her head," Beth put in the fact. "Though they got immunity that week," she concluded.

"Luuckkyyy," Harold complained. "I hope I get dropped on my head."

"Me too!" Lindsey chirped.

"That could be arranged," Sierra muttered.

"So this is it?" Trent asked with a raised eyebrow, glancing at the other contestants. Heather was wringing out her wet hair and Harold started picking his nose. "Alrighty then," Trent stated. He walked over and stood next to Gwen. Sierra saw him give Gwen a charming smile and she looked away, appearing annoyed. But Sierra saw her glance at Trent and smile after he looked away.

"You play a lot dude?" Sierra asked Trent, nodding at his guitar case.

"Yeah, all the time. You play?" he asked.

"Got my baby right here," Sierra responded, tapping the case next to her with her foot.

"Cool," Trent smiled. Sierra grinned back. Duncan narrowed his eyes at Trent, unknown to Sierra.

The next boat pulled in, this one carrying a blonde ponytailed girl carrying a yellow and red surfboard. "Hey, what's up?" she asked Chris when she stepped off the boat.

"Alright. Our surfer chick, Bridgette, is here," Chris introduced.

"Pff, nice board," Duncan mocked. "This ain't Malibu honey."

"I thought we were going to be on a beach," Bridgette shrugged.

"We are!" Chris declared. Sierra glanced at the 'beach', which was full of trash.

"Ahhh, great," Bridgette sighed.

"Alright, that makes----," Chris got cut off by Bridgette accidently knocking him in the head with her board. "Owwww, darn nit. That hurt," Chris whined.

"Hey guys," Bridgette greeted.

"Heeey, I'm Geoff," he said, moving to stand slightly behind Bridgette.

"What's up," she answered, swinging around to see him, making Trent, Duncan, Harold, and Sierra duck out of the way from her board.

"Dang, watch the board man," Harold complained.

"Hiii, I'm Beth," she greeted from behind Bridgette.

"Not again," Sierra groaned, ducking away from the board again as Bridgette swung back around.

"Okaaay, we've all met surfer girl, tch, can we get on with the show please," Heather said arrogantly, holding her hand prissily in front of her.

"Someone miss their double cappuccino macchiato this morning," Duncan teased.

"Hey, princesses need expensive coffee," Sierra added, speaking to Duncan. "I have a theory. Drama queens melt without any type of coffee that has more than two words in the name."

"Niice," Duncan high-five Sierra.

"Get bent," Heather retorted flatly. Another boat pulled up, this one dropping off a lanky tanned guy with dark hair.

"Our, ehhh, next camper, is Noah," Chris introduced him, holding his head due to Bridgette's blow to it.

"You got my memo about my life-threatening allergies?" Noah asked, sounding as if he thought he knew everything.

"Sure someone did," Chris responded happily.

"Meaning no one," Sierra whispered. Duncan chuckled and Gwen nodded in agreement.

"Good. Is this where we're staying?" Noah asked, plowing ahead and still sounding arrogant.

"No, it's your mother's house. And we're throwing a party," Duncan answered sarcastically, cracking his knuckles.

"But you can't come. Your _allergies_ would kill you," Sierra said, nodding in mock seriousness.

"Cute. Nice piercings originals. Do them yourself?" Noah answered smoothly, insulting both Sierra and Duncan as he pointed at them.

"Yeah, you want one?" Duncan snapped, grabbing Noah's lip and pulling out a needle.

"I pierced my buddy's tongue dude, you're in safe hands," Sierra mocked, advancing on him.

"Uh, no thanks, can I have my lip back please," Noah merely responded arrogantly, making Sierra more than a little mad. Duncan let Noah's lip go. "Thanks," Noah stated bluntly. Sierra gave him a nasty glare while Duncan just smiled. The next boat pulled in.

"Whatsup y'all? Lashawna's in the house," the African-American girl waved from the boat. She had a long ponytail and large curves in her figure. Harold gasped, probably in amazement. "Yo baby, hey, ow you doin'? How's it goin'?" she asked as she walked off the boat and gave Chris a high five in greeting. "Feel free to quit now and save yourselves the trouble cuz', I came to win," Lashawna stated boldly as she walked toward the other contestants. "Oh whatsup my brother?" she asked DJ, giving him a high five. "Give me some suga baby!" Harold suddenly popped up.

"I've never seen a girl like you in real life before," he stated.

"I cannot believe he just said that," Sierra chuckled, shaking her head at poor, pathetic Harold.

"Excuse me?" Lashawna asked, seeming amused.

"You're real big. And loud," he explained.

"He just dug his own grave," Sierra muttered, rolling her eyes.

"What did you say to me!?" Lashawna demanded. "Oh no you didn't! You have not seen anything yet! I show you big baby," she yelled, advancing on Harold. He took a weird ninja stance and started to karate chop the air as DJ and Bridgette rushed forward to grab Lashawna before she actually did hurt the nerd. Harold kept making ninja chopping motions and stuck his tongue out. "Oh yah, you want somma this? Well common' then," Lashawna taunted.

"I got him," Sierra called, snatching Harold by his ear. He immediately started to whine and complain.

"Alright campers, settle down," Chris interrupted. Sierra released Harold, and DJ and Bridgette let go of Lashawna who now looked a little embarrassed over her outburst.

"Its cool girl, he's just dumb," Sierra whispered and Lashawna smiled at her in thanks. The next boat to pull up dropped off two girls. One was short, pale, and pudgy while the other was tan and tall. Both had their hair tied up into pigtails and had on short pink shorts and black and white striped tube tops.

"Ladies. Sadie, Katie," Chris greeted them. "Welcome to your new home for eight weeks."

"Oh my gosh," the tan one trilled. "Sadie look. It's a summer camp."

"Okay, I always wanted to go to summer camp," Sadie, the pudgy one responded. "Eiiiii," Sadie squealed and the two ran to join the group. Chris had a grimace on his face that matched Sierra's due to the two girls chipper chatter. The next boat zipped by, quickly depositing its guy. It was a guy with a blue hat with a puff ball at the end and a plain green hoodie.

"Ezekiel," Chris greeted. "What's up man!" Ezekiel simply pointed to the sky, staring at it.

"I think I see a bird," he responded, seriously answering Chris's rhetorical greeting. Trent laughed at the guy's cluelessness and Sierra muttered, "Only half-a-dozen normal people on this show."

"Okay, look dude," Chris tried to set him straight. "I know you don't get out much. Been homeschooled your whole life? Raised by freaky prairie people? Just don't say much and try not to get kicked off too early. Okay?" he asked, pushing Ezekiel toward the group.

"Yes sir," Ezekiel responded seriously.

"That's just….wow," Gwen stated, sounding puzzled.

"Got that right," Sierra responded, all of them still staring at Ezekiel. "Bet he's the first one kicked off."

Another boat pulled up and deposited a long faced boy with brown hair and a large chin. "Cody. The Code-ster. The Code-_miest_-er," Chris greeted him, giving him gun fingers which Cody mirrored, which they followed up with a high-five.

"Dude, psyched to be here man," he answered, trying to sound suave. Bridgette, Lindsey, Lashawna and Sierra looked at him in amusement as he sauntered over, looking ridiculous in his attempt to be cool. "I see the ladies have already arrived. Alright," he said as he neared them, pointing a gun finger at them and trying to smiled cool-like. The gap in his teeth kinda ruined it though. He continued to walk past and then popped back up to say something to Lashawna.

"Save it short-stuff," she simply said, putting a finger over his mouth before he could even say something. Cody picked up Sierra's hand in an attempt to kiss it and she pulled it back and pinched his cheek harshly. "You don't have a chance honey," Sierra drawled, releasing his cheek.

A threatening girl stepped off the next boat. She had a black ponytail, a thick black unibrow and a dark mole on her upper lip. Sierra flinched at the girl's appearance and threatening air. "Eva," Chris greeted. She ignored him. "Nice, glad you could make it," Chris continued. Eva still ignored him. Cody raised his hand toward Eva, looking for a high-five. She simply dropped her bag on his foot which made a loud thump! as it made contact.

"Ow!" he yelped, holding his foot and hopping. "What's in there? Dumbbells?"

"Yes," Eva answered, looking at Cody like it was the obvious answer.

"She's all yours man," Duncan said to DJ, probably referring to their similar bulk in muscles. DJ looked scared.

"Whoo hoo!!" a fat blond guy cheered from beside Chris as the next boat drove away. "Chris! What's happening! Hehehaaha, this is awesome! Whoooo hoooo!" he yelled excitedly.

"Oh God," Sierra groaned.

"Owen! Welcome!" Chris responded, mimicking Owen's enthusiastic yelling. Owen picked Chris up in what looked like a crushing bear hug.

"Awesome to be hear man. Yeah! Man, this is just so…" Owen trailed off, seeming stumped to come up with a word.

"Awesome?" Gwen humored him.

"Yes! Awesome! Whoooo!" Owen replied, still loud as ever. "Are you gonna be on my team?" he asked Gwen.

"Oh I sure hope so," she answered sarcastically, twirling her finger.

"I don't," Sierra stated bluntly.

"WHOOOOO," Owen opera sang the word.

"You about finished?" Chris asked, sounding annoyed. The fact that he was still in Owen's hug might have had something to do with that. Owen set Chris down.

"Sorry dude," he said. "I'm just so psyched!"

"Cool," Chris answered. "And here comes Courtney," he announced as the next boat pulled up. A shoulder length, brown haired girl waved from the boat. She wore a plain gray short sleeved sweater and a long sleeved white shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Courtney took Chris's hand as he helped her down from the boat.

"Thank you," she told him once she was down. "Hi, you must be the other contestants. It's really nice to meet you all," she greeted the group. Sierra narrowed her eyes. Her niceness seemed to be a little too artificial to be believable to Sierra. A lot of the girls at her school were like this. Overly nice to people and then turning bitchy at the drop of a hat, and bragging about their own abilities. And they were guaranteed to stab you in the back on a moment's notice.

"How's it going?" Owen greeted, shaking Courtney's hand vigorously. "I'm Owen."

"Nice to meet you Ow---wow," Courtney cut herself off, glancing at the guy that was coming in on the next boat. The wind blew his hair perfectly over his bright blue eyes. He had long, shaggy, dark brown hair and evenly tanned skin. Even the guys stared, surprised by the guys appearance.

Sierra didn't drool like the other girls were doing, but she definitely stared. Sadie made a dramatic faint after the guy smiled at a camera, showing brilliant white teeth.

"This, is Justin," Chris introduced him. "Welcome to Total Drama Island." They knuckle touched.

"Thanks Chris this is great," Justin responded.

"Just so you know, we picked you based entirely on your looks," Chris informed him.

"I can deal with that," he answered pleasantly.

"I like your pants," Owen ran forward.

"Thanks man," Justin responded.

"Cuz' they look like they're all, worn out. Hehaha, did you buy them like that?" he continued.

"Uhhh, no. Just had them for awhile," Justin answered.

"Oh. Cool," Owen stated lamely, giving a thumbs up. "Stupid," he smacked his forehead.

"That was more than a little gay," Sierra whispered to Duncan. He nodded, staring in surprise at Owen and also looking a little creeped out.

"Hey everyone, Izzy," Chris introduced the next girl who had bright red hair and a green skirt and top.

"Hi Chris!" she called from the boat, which was still coming in. "Hi! Hi!" Running toward the railing on the front of the boat, she continued until her chorus of 'hi's' was interrupted by her going straight over the railing and smacking her chin off the dock before falling in the water.

"Ooooo, that was bad," Tyler laughed.

"Guys, she could be seriously hurt," Courtney chided, running over to Izzy and pulling her out of the water. Izzy shook like a dog once she was up on the dock, splashing Courtney slightly and making her scowl.

"That felt…so..good!" Izzy exclaimed. "Except for hitting my chin. This is summer camp! That is so cool! Do you have paper Mache here? Are we having lunch soon?!" she chattered crazily.

"That is a good call!" Owen yelled, pointing at Izzy excitedly.

"First things first," Chris stated importantly. "We need a group photo for the promos. Everyone on the end of the dock." Sierra rolled her eyes. 23 people on a dock at one time seemed like bad omen to her. So she was careful to stand near the back where she could make a quick escape if need be, holding up a peace sign next to Duncan who had his hand up in a 'rock on' sign. Chris hopped onto Izzy's boat, aiming the camera at the assembled group.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3," Chris counted down. "Opps, forgot the lenses cap," he called, pointing at the camera. Everyone's posed smiles faltered. "Okay hold that pose, 1, 2," he stopped again and Sierra glared at him, getting the feeling he was messing with them. "Oh, no wait, card's full. Hang oooon."

"Come on man my face is startin' to freeze," Lashawna complained.

"Got it. Okay, everyone say, Wa-wa-nak-wa," he called.

"Wawanakwa," everyone called, and the dock began to tremble.

"Shit!" Sierra cursed and tried to make a run for it, now understanding what Chris was up to. He just wanted pictures of them all soaking wet and surprised as hell when they landed in the water. Just as the dock broke, the camera flashed and Sierra snagged the end of the dock that was intact. She still ended up dangling in water up to her waist. Before she could pull herself up, Katie grabbed her ankle, trying to pull _her_self up and Sierra ended up completely submerged.

She came up and spit water in Katie's tan face, scowling at her with evil intents. She simply smiled innocently, looking more than a little scared.

Duncan laughed at Sierra's look. "Nice try kitten, but it's only fair that you get wet too," he chuckled.

"Kittens don't like water," Sierra grit out, then grinned evilly and splashed Duncan in the face. He sputtered then looked at her indignantly. "It's only fair," Sierra teased. Duncan shrugged and smiled at her. "Might've deserved that," he admitted, laughter mixed in with the statement.

"Okay guys, dry off and meet at the campfire pit in ten," Chris called.

"I can already tell this show's gonna be a treat," Sierra commented sarcastically.

She had no idea how true that statement was, in more ways than one.


	3. Chapter 3

All the contestants gathered around the campfire pit, some of them sitting on stumps and some were standing. Duncan had snagged a stump and when Sierra looked around, there were none left. She raised an eyebrow at Duncan. He simply smiled innocently and patted his lap. Sierra rolled her eyes good humouredly and smirked at him, residing to stand instead. Duncan sighed in mock disappointment and Sierra snorted at his act as he left his seat so he could stand next to her. She arched another eyebrow at him but smiled in thanks. Chris then began to start explaining the competition to them.

"This, is Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eight weeks," he began. "The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends. Ya dig?" Harold and Duncan met eyes and Duncan raised a threatening fist as Harold smiled awkwardly. Sierra glanced at Courtney and Heather, attempting to get a read on their personalities and immediately decided to mark them as dangerous. Courtney noticed Sierra's scrutiny and gave a sickly sweet smile, her eyes narrowing dangerously. Sierra glared right back.

"The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest, without getting voted off will win 100,000 dollars!" Chris finished.

"Xuse me," Duncan stepped up. "What will the sleeping arrangements be? 'Cuz I'd like to request a _bunk_ under heerrr," Duncan drawled, pointing to Heather.

"He better just be trying to annoy her," Sierra muttered.

"They're not co-ed are they?" Heather asked, sounding a little nervous.

"Noo," Chris reassured her, sounding patronizing too. "Girls get one side of each cabin and dudes get the other.

"Excuse me, Kyle," Lindsey raised her hand. "Can I have a cabin with a lake view since I'm the prettiest?" she asked, sounding very much like an airhead.

"Okay, you would be. If Sierra wasn't here. She's giving you a run for your money," Chris answered, chuckling at Lindsey's dismayed and confused look. Every guy glanced at Sierra and nodded in agreement with Chris. Sierra sighed, rolling her eyes and smirked at the boys. "But that's not really how it works here, and, it's Chris," he corrected the blonde.

"I have to live with Sadie, or, I'll die," Katie insisted.

"And I'll, break out in _hives_," Sadie added. "It's true."

'Bullshit,' Sierra thought, the way these girls talked made her skin crawl.

"This cannot be happening," Gwen stated in disbelief, echoing Sierra's thoughts.

"Awww, come-on guys," Owen said, putting Gwen and Tyler into a headlock hug. "It'll be fun. It's like a big sleepover."

"At least you don't have to sleep next to him," Tyler told Gwen, nodding at Duncan who was giving a deer a noogie. Sierra walked over and flicked his nose, making him release the deer which ran off. Duncan frowned at Sierra who just raised an eyebrow in response, giving him her best 'be-good' look.

"Here's the deal, we're gonna split you into two teams," Chris called, catching everyone's attention again. "If I call your name out, go stand over there," he pointed and lifted up a piece of paper. "Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsey, Beth, Katie, Owen, Lashawna, Justin, and Noah. From this moment on you are officially known as," Chris paused and threw a green flag with a gopher on it at Owen. "The Screaming Gophers," he announced.

"Yeah," Owen laughed. "I'm a Gopher. Wooo!"

"Wait," Katie stated. "What about Sadie?"

"The rest of you over here," Chris gestured, ignoring Katie. "Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Sierra, Duncan, Eva, and Harold. Move, move, move!"

"But Katie's a Gopher! I have to be a Gopher!" Sadie wailed.

"Sadie is it? Come on, it'll be okay," Courtney told her in a friendly voice, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"This is so unfair! I miss you Katie!" Sadie wailed again, not seeming to respond to Courtney's attempt of comfort as Courtney led her away toward their team.

"Oh I miss you too!" Katie called back, overdramatic tears in her eyes.

"You guys will officially be known as, The Killer Bass," Chris announced, throwing a red flag with a fish on it at Harold.

"It's awesome. It's like…..amazing," Harold stated, staring at the flag.

"Alright campers, you and your team will be on camera in all public areas during the competition. You will also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries anytime you want. Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking. Or, just get something off your chest," Chris gestured toward an outhouse.

"An…outhouse," Sierra stated lamely. Chris simply shrugged and gave her a grin. Gwen, Lindsey, and Owen headed over toward the outhouse to do a short video diary.

"Alright, any questions? Cool. Let's find your cabins," Chris continued, walking toward the cabins nearby.

"Sure _you_ wouldn't wanna share a bunk?" Duncan flirted to Sierra. She narrowed her eyes and flipped him the bird over her shoulder as she began walking with the rest of the group toward the cabins. Duncan chuckled and glanced at a nearby camera. "I love a girl who's feisty," Duncan whispered to the camera, wiggling his eyebrows. A small rock promptly nailed Duncan in the side of the head followed by a shout from Sierra saying, "Come on loser! Otherwise you'll end up sleeping outside." Duncan scowled at Sierra before rolling his eyes and catching up to the group.

"Gophers, you're in the east cabin, Bass you're in the west," Chris informed them, pointing at each cabin. With that, he left them to get moved into their cabins. All the girls on the Gophers ran to get their bags so they could get a prime pick of the beds. Sierra took her time, but noticed that several of the guys were eyeing her out of the corners of their eyes.

'Great impression I've already made,' Sierra thought wryly, depositing her favorite hoodie on a bed and revealing her corset style top. Harold stumbled over his own feet when she exited the cabin, and Owen, Trent, and Tyler froze in place upon seeing her model thin waist and hourglass curves. Duncan let out a wolf-whistle as Sierra snatched her black duffel bag and her guitar, now walking a little faster back to the cabin.

She placed her things on a bottom bunk, not waiting to see who would be above her. Sierra heard a yelp and a crash. Poking her head out of the cabin, she observed Cody with his chin in the grass at Trent's feet. She made a wild guess and assumed that was the work of Gwen. While her head was poked out, she overheard Chris informing Lindsey that there were some outlets in the communal bathrooms. Which Gwen of course had to explain meant that they all showered together.

"Excuse me, Chris? Is there a chaperone of any kind in this facility?" Geoff asked, eyeing Bridgette's back as she entered the cabin. Sierra was leaning against the railing at this point, observing everyone and rolled her eyes at the party-boy.

"You're all sixteen years old. As old as a councilor in training at a regular summer camp. So, other than myself, you'll be unsupervised. You've got a half-an-hour to unpack and meet me back at the main lodge. Starting, now," Chris answered happily.

"Nice," Geoff answered. A sudden caterwauling scream rang throughout the camp, startling everyone and causing them to look toward the girl's side of the Gopher's cabin where the noise was coming from. Tyler, Gwen, Sierra, DJ, Heather, Harold, Duncan and Lashawna all poked their heads into said cabin, where they saw Lindsey up on a wooden stool and staring at a cockroach as if it was going to eat her.

"Ooo, man that white-girl can scream," Lashawna drawled. Sierra snorted and approached the cockroach and raised an eyebrow at Lindsey.

"What is it? Kill it, kill it," Lindsey whimpered. The bug scuttled toward the group of teenagers and DJ let out a girly scream and jumped into a bunk bed, promptly crushing it. Sierra cackled at him, unable to contain her laughter.

"That, was my bed," Gwen dead-panned. Sierra snickered as Harold tried to step on the bug while Heather was the next one to jump up onto a bed. Sierra simply leaned against the doorframe, her arms crossed in front of her, and watched the chaos. By now everyone in the cabin was screaming about the cockroach and several were on the beds, staring at it in horror.

"Oh man! I love it when people do this!" Sierra called, bursting into another fit of laughter. Duncan suddenly came in with an axe and with a loud crash, killed the cockroach by cutting its head off.

"Well that's one way to kill a cockroach," Gwen smirked. Sierra pouted over at Duncan who was leaning on the axe and looking very proud of himself.

"You just had to kill my fun didn't you?" Sierra pouted. "It was hilarious the way everyone was freaking out." Duncan simply shrugged before smiling at her.

"Awesome," Harold wheezed, staring at the two squirming halves of the cockroach.

"If you ever see one of those again, just let me know kay? Cuz," Tyler sniffed in false toughness at Lindsey. "You know, I could do that too." Lindsey stared at him adoringly and Tyler stared back.

"Tch, they always go for the jocks," Duncan scoffed, amused at the same time. Sierra made a gagging noise.

"I don't," she answered. Duncan looked over at her with a wink and tried to put his arm around Sierra's waist. Sierra smacked his hand away before he could reach his goal and simply walked out of the cabin, saying over her shoulder, "I like the TV show hosts. Oh Chris," she sing-songed in a sarcastic voice. Duncan laughed at her teasing and followed her to the mess hall where everyone else was beginning to gather.

They all formed a line around the room to begin getting food. The man that appeared to be the cook for the camp was large, black, and yelled like a general.

"Listen up! I serve it three times a day, and you will eat it three times a day! Grab a tray, get your food, and sit your butts down NOW!" he roared. Sierra stood in front of Duncan in line and glanced back at him to whisper, "I think he's been kicking puppies for a living before this."

Duncan snickered as they stepped up to receive their meals. The slop that Chef slapped on a bun and handed to Sierra made her scowl and slump away to a table. Duncan sat next to her and actually started to try and eat the food. Sierra pushed hers away, catching Duncan's attention.

"What? A pretty girl like you on a diet or something?" he asked.

"Nope, never dieted in my life. I just value the lining on my stomach is all," she answered, looking at the food suspiciously. Duncan moved his tray toward her. Sierra raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" he asked defensively. "I figure giving the pretty girl food should get me in her good graces," he said with a smirk. Sierra smirked back.

"Don't you mean _poison_ the pretty girl," Sierra commented. With a yelp she suddenly pushed at his tray, causing him to look at her like she was crazy. "It. Twitched," she answered his look.

"Ookay then," Duncan drawled and also pushed his food away. "So what are we gonna do? Starve?" he whined, looking longing around at everyone who was also trying to eat their slop.

"Don't worry dude, I packed some chips and stuff so we should be good for a day or two at least," Sierra whispered in a conspiring voice.

"Nice," Duncan complemented, giving Sierra a high-five. She simply smirked at him and gave him a wink. Duncan actually blushed before turning away to look at Chris who entered the room.

"Welcome to the main lodge," he said.

"Yo, ma man," Geoff interrupted. "Can we order a pizza?"

"Bad idea," Sierra muttered in his direction.

"Why?" he asked, confused. A large butcher's knife suddenly flew through the air and embedded itself in the doorway.

"That's why," Sierra snorted as Geoff frantically tried to apologize to Chef.

"Whoa! It's cool G! Brown slop is cool. Right guys?" he sputtered frantically. Chef scowled, his arms crossed and holding another knife. Everyone else nodded and giggled nervously.

"Your first challenge begins, in one hour," Chris informed them, turning and leaving once his job of informing them was done.

"What do you think they'll make us do?" Katie asked DJ worriedly.

"It's our first challenge how hard can it be?" he shrugged.

"We're screwed," Sierra said, thumping her head on the table. Duncan raised an eyebrow at her. In answer, she pointed to DJ saying, "He just jinxed us." Duncan just snorted, not believing her.

"Oh, and be at the cliff in an hour in your bathing suits," Chris popped his head back in to inform the group, and then quickly ducked out again.

"So…cliff huh?" Sierra cocked an eyebrow at Duncan now, thoroughly pleased with herself now.

"Oh shuddup," he grumbled teasingly, then smirked widely. "I get to see you in a bathing suit," he chuckled. Sierra blushed and glared at him, reaching to tug on one of his earrings. He pouted, then grew wary as she smirked at him. "What?" he asked defensively.

"_I _get to see _you_ in a bathing suit too," she answered, and stood up to leave. "Just remember Duncan," she called, making him glance back at her. She stood in the doorway, her back to him and her face peaking over her shoulder at him. "Looky looky all you want, but no touchy touchy," she sing-songed, sticking her tongue out at him playfully before she left.

Duncan snorted at the childish way Sierra had delivered her warning, finding it endearingly weird. But a sudden fantasy of him standing behind Sierra in a sexy black bikini entered his mind. He had his arms around her waist, one hand resting daringly on one of her thighs.

Duncan groaned at the image and let his head fall to the table with a loud thunk. It didn't occur to him till he heard Sierra laughing at him outside, that she probably had said something like her supposedly innocent taunt to make him have his own fantasies. Making him the dirty one. But that was impossible…..

How could anyone be _that _devious.

"You have no idea Duncan," Sierra muttered to herself, a mischievous glint in her eyes. It was almost like she had read his mind as she glanced at him through the lodge window.

Sierra's interest had been sparked by Duncan. And along with that spark, her old personality was now being sparked through her grief.

Entering her cabin, Sierra saw Bridgette finish changing into a wetsuit. Eva and Courtney were either already finished or hadn't changed yet because neither was in sight. Snatching her duffel bag, Sierra pulled out the bathing suit ensemble she had put together. It consisted of checkerboard patterned board shorts that were neon yellow, gray, and black. The top was a white string bikini top with black peace signs all over it. Sierra quickly changed.

"Nice shorts," Bridgette complemented, nodding her head at Sierra's short-shorts.

"Thanks," she answered. "You'll have to teach me some moves on that surfboard of yours if we get a chance. You ever wanted to learn how to skateboard? We could trade off skills," Sierra offered, trying to make a friend.

Bridgette donned a friendly smiled and nodded, "Sure," she said. Eva and Courtney came in at that time to change, Courtney staring pointedly at Sierra's brightly colored shorts.

"Thought you were one of those people who only liked black," she stated arrogantly, her hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised, looking as if Sierra had committed some sort of crime in wearing a neon color so opposite to the black she normally wore, therefore throwing Courtney off her stereotypical assumptions.

"It's just a different style than yours Courtney, it doesn't mean my sense of style is wrong," Sierra answered, her voice level and her emotions retreating behind a new wall. Sierra stood and left without a word to anyone else in the cabin. Once outside, she noticed groups of campers heading up toward the cliff they had been told to meet Chris at.

"Hey Sierra!" Duncan waved her over. Courtney was forgotten for the time being as Sierra ran over to the green-mohawked teen. Walking beside Duncan, who kept looking at her out of the corner of his eyes, Sierra and the others soon arrived at the top of the cliff. Glancing around her, Sierra noticed that once again, most of the guys were staring at her.

"You have _got_ to be kidding," Gwen commented, looking at the water below.

"You took the words out of my mouth," Sierra grumbled, the dual meaning in her tone including the gawking boys and insane cliff.

"Okay, today's challenge is three-fold," Chris started the explanation of their first challenge. "Your first task is to jump off this 1,000 foot high cliff, into the lake."

"Piece of cake," Bridgette said.

"There's gotta be a catch," Sierra answered snidely, glaring at Chris.

"Right on the mark Sierra," Chris answered. "If you look down, you will see two target areas. The wider area represents the part of the lake that we have stocked with, psychotic, man-eating sharks," Chris explained, starting to chuckle. "Inside that area is a safe zone. That's, your target area. Which, we're pretty sure is shark-free."

"'Xcuse me?" Lashawna interrupted.

"For each member of you team that jumps, and actually, survives," Chris paused. "There will be a crate of supplies waiting below. Inside each crate, are supplies you'll need for the second part of the challenge. Building, a hot tub. The team with the best one gets to have a wicked, hot tub party tonight. The losers, will be sending someone home.

"Let's see, Killer Bass, you're up first," Chris concluded, and left the team to make their choices and take their time.

"You going over with me?" Duncan asked Sierra.

"Wouldn't do it otherwise," Sierra answered with a smirk and grabbed Duncan's hand. He glanced down at their joined hands and smiled goofily, thrilled he was finally making progress with this girl he definitely had a crush on now.

"Oh, wow. So, who wants to go first?" Bridgette asked, looking straight over the edge. Silence from both teams.

"So, who's up?" Eva asked the team.

"Ladies first," Duncan answered lewdly, looking at Courtney. Sierra laughed at the disgusted look she threw his way. She tugged Duncan forward, causing a slight look of alarm to go over his face as Sierra lined them up next to Bridgette.

"Fine, I'll go. It's no big deal. Just an insane cliff dive into a circle of angry sharks," she stated before she leaped over and landed with a dive into the safe-zone.

"She did it! Yeah!" Tyler cheered as they watched Bridgette wave and get picked up by a boat. "Yeah! I'm next," he stated, and went for a running start. "Kawabonga!" he cheered, making his jump. He connected _hard, _with a buoy. Everyone winced in sympathy while Sierra's lips twitched with laughter she held in. Geoff was next, followed by Eva. Sierra pushed Duncan over next and jumped immediately after. Duncan fell without a sound, Sierra purposefully yelled, "I wanna live!" to freak out the other team, which actually succeeded as Beth started to tremble along with Lindsay.

Once on the boat, Duncan pouted over at Sierra. "You pushed me," he said blandly. She simply shrugged and looked as innocent as possible. Duncan groaned as he rolled his eyes and smiled in exasperation. He couldn't stay mad at Sierra for long when she managed to pull off the innocent look. Not to mention she was smoking hot with her wet hair and bathing suit.

DJ was next and he chickened out. Chris put the most ridiculous hat on his head, so that when Sierra saw it she busted out laughing then told him, "Hey dude at least you can help us with the rest of the challenge. The hat suits you by the way, makes you look smokin' hot," she teased. DJ knew she was just teasing, but Sierra _was_ very attractive and he blushed. Duncan on the other hand glared at DJ in jealousy which Sierra rolled her eyes at and flicked him on the nose.

Ezekiel jumped next, everyone cheering for him when he managed to land in the safe zone after hitting a ledge of rock on the way down. Harold followed, and landed with a bone-jarring split in the water. The team on the beach winced as his yell echoed.

Courtney chickened out, which Sierra had expected and snorted at. Sadie didn't jump for the Killer Bass, Izzy volunteering to switch teams so the Katie and Sadie could be together. At least once the switch was made they both jumped. Which was better than nothing. The team was then informed that if the other team could beat their number of jumpers, they got a cart. Upon hearing the news, Sierra wandered over to it and went to loosen a wheel. The distant call of Chris using a megaphone stopped her though. "No sabotaging in this challenge Sierra! Maybe the next one!" Sierra blew a raspberry at him, even though he couldn't hear it, and threw a giant scowl at the host.

There was a long pause before the Killer Bass witnessed Lashawna throw Heather in. Lashawna, Lindsay, Gwen, Cody, Izzy and Justin followed. The sharks becoming so enamored with Justin they gave him a ride to shore. Even Sierra had to admit he was sexy with his hair wet, but at least she wasn't hypnotized like the rest of the girls. Beth chickened out, Noah jumped and Trent was the second to last to jump. Owen was left as the last one.

"Okay campers, there's only one person left, you guys need this jump for the win," Chris called to the two teams on the beach through his megaphone.

_**Static**_

"I just wanted him to chicken out. I'm in this for _my_ team. Plus Heather's on the other one. I don't like her," Sierra later said in her confessional.

_**Static**_

Everyone on the beach looked up at Owen as he made his decision and stared as he made the jump. A huge tidal wave drenched everyone as Owen splashed down. "Yes! Yeah! Oh, yeah! Who's the man!" Owen hollered from the water. Beth cheered from the beach and Lashawna gave a, "yes," of victory.

"The winners! The Screaming Gophers!" Chris called through the megaphone. The atmosphere of victory and excitement coming from the other team made the Killer Bass jealous as all the contestants were allowed to change and the Gophers got their carts for the crates. They walked away cheerfully singing as a group.

Sierra and her team set out to start moving their crates, Duncan kicking it along, DJ flipping his forward over and over again. Being only 5"4 and petite at that, Sierra was pushing and kicking her crate forward with difficulty, but she wasn't very fast. Faster than Katie, Sadie, and Courtney at least though.

"Ow, I think I just got a splinter," Courtney complained. Eva walked over and picked the crate up easily. "Shut up, and pick up your crate," she demanded, setting it back down. "Chicken," she patronized, her eyes narrowed at Courtney.

"Hey," Courtney protested. "I'm the only one with C.I.T camping experience here. You need me." DJ and Eva glanced at each other skeptically.

"I think we can _survive_ without you Miss C.I.T," Sierra called back, still trying to push her crate. Duncan noticed her difficulty and fell back to help her push her crate next to his. She gave him a smile of gratitude as they pushed her crate up to where his was. "Thanks for the help Duncan," Sierra said with a smile while she panted from the effort. She gave him a brief peck on the cheek before continuing her battle with her crate. Duncan's eyes glazed over and DJ helped him out by nudging him.

Nearby, Tyler dropped his crate he had been carrying over his head. "Uh, I've gotta take a whizz," he stated in annoyance as he walked off to do his business.

"Hurry up, we're already behind," Eva stated as he passed her.

"Oo, I have to go too," Katie said to Sadie. They were pushing one crate together.

"You do? Oh my gosh, me too," Sadie answered. They grinned at each other and followed Tyler out of sight. Sierra noticed a bug land on Courtney's eye, and in the process of getting rid of it, she hit her own eye. "Ow, I think something just bit me," she complained.

"Our team sucks," Sierra told Duncan. He glanced back to see that Katie and Sadie had returned, and were complaining about being itchy and Courtney's eye had swelled up.

"Yep," he answered evenly, and their struggle with the crates continued. Chris showed up on a large red quad to notice Katie and Sadie furiously scratching at their bright red butts.

"You guys are way behind the other team. Like, way behind," he stated. "What's the problem?"

"Their butts, are itchy," Courtney answered. When Chris saw her eye, which was now puffy and bright pink, he started. "Gah! Oh my boxers that's bad," he exclaimed.

"Couldn't have just let me break their carts," Sierra mumbled in annoyance at Chris. After being informed by Bridgette that they had probably squatted in poison ivy, Katie and Sadie started wailing in distress and dragging their butts in the sand to relieve the itch.

Some time later, Sierra and her team finally reached the camp where the other team already had their crates open. "Finally," Harold groaned.

"Hey, what's up guys?" Trent greeted them.

"Hey aren't you missin' a couple-a white girls?" Lashawna asked. Everyone glanced around, noticing Katie and Sadie were gone. They were seen with their pants pulled down and their butts in the water a ways down the beach.

"They're getting a drink," Courtney bit out.

"Yeah, if they drink with their butts," Harold said out of the corner of his mouth to Ezekiel. Ezekiel laughed dumbly. Lashawna's eyes widened in horror at the appearance of Courtney's eye when she approached her.

"Ooooo, what happened to your eye girl?" Lashawna asked.

"Nothing, just an allergy," she assured her sweetly.

"Think it's gettin' worse," Ezekiel commented.

"Shut up, we don't want them to _know_ that," Courtney hissed.

"They already do Miss C.I.T," Sierra rolled her eyes. "It looks like someone wanted to give you a puffy pink polka dot on your eye."

"It does not!" Courtney shrieked. Sierra just blew a raspberry at her and tried to open her crate.

"Dudes, it's not too late, we can _do_ this!" Geoff insisted, perched on top of several crates. Everyone on the team looked at him blandly, already seeming to have given up. Ezekiel was picking his nose.

"Ewwww!" Courtney said, grossed out.

"That's really gross," Bridgette commented, cringing.

"Okay look guys," Courtney started. "We have a hot-tub to complete, and we need a project manager. Since I've actually _been_ a C.I.T before, I'm electing myself. Any objections?"

"Where do we begin? Cyclops," Duncan asked blandly.

"Open the crates," she gritted out. "Bridgette, go find those itchy girls. We need all the help we can get." Sierra sat back and watched every now and then as her team attempted to assemble their hot tub with several missing parts. The Gophers' had evenly set boards, the Bass' fell apart after the boards became too crooked. She noticed Heather pass a hammer helpfully to a teammate. When Duncan tried to do the same to Tyler, they started doing tug of war with it till it flew through the air and nailed Harold in the crotch. While he was hunched over, Bridgette picked up a board and smacked him in the head twice in picking it up and turning around.

"Note to self, Bridgette…accident prone," Sierra mumbled as she positioned a board and nailed it in place, using the last of the very few nails they had. The Gophers soon created a bucket line from the beach to their hot tub to fill it with water. Sierra examined their team's tub and was doubtful it would hold anything. They had been forced to use duck tape since they were missing a crate with much needed supplies like nails.

When it was finally time to judge, Chris quickly pronounced after a few moments of tense silence, "This is an awesome hot tub," he said to the Gophers. A chorus of yeah went up among the group and Owen appeared in the tub with a "Nice!" and what seemed to be not a stitch of clothes on. Sierra cringed as Chris approached theirs, knowing they were going to lose. Upon tapping it and a gasp from the Bass, the tub sprayed Chris due to a leak and promptly fell apart. "Well, I think we have a winner here," Chris stated with a pause. "The Screaming Gophers!"

The proud team cheered again as Chris informed them that they were safe from elimination and they got to keep their hot tub for the rest of the summer. The mood was sharply different on the Killer Bass. "I vote we bust the thing after elimination tonight," Sierra muttered to Duncan after Chris informed them that he would see them at the bonfire that night.

"It's a date," he agreed. Sierra rolled her eyes at his choice of words and victorious smirk.

When the cast headed toward the mess hall, Sierra quickly snatched Duncan's arm and pulled him into her cabin. Releasing his arm and turning her back on him, she reached into her duffel bag and began to rummage around. Duncan in the mean time admired Sierra's backside as she bent over.

With a smack, a pillow caught Duncan in the face before he could duck as Sierra swung around and caught him red-handed staring at her.

"Tsk, tsk, Duncan," Sierra clucked her tongue at him. "You wouldn't want me withholding these from you would you?" she asked innocently, her eyes alight with teasing as she held up a bag of chips and two granola bars.

"You weren't kidding when you said you had food," he answered in delight as he tore into the bag of chips, sitting beside her on the bed.

"Why would I want to starve my favorite guy?" she answered cheekily, finishing off her granola bar and stealing the chips from him.

"F-favorite guy?" he stuttered. "So you do like me. Wish I'd known for sure earlier," he said more evenly.

"How could you? We've been around each other only a half-day," she answered with a shrug, avoiding his eyes shyly for the first time. Duncan took the initiative and put his arm around her shoulders, giving her a warm hug as he finished his food.

"Guess we have a good alliance now?" he asked uncertainly, very much wanting her answer to be yes. Sierra's eyes looked uncertain as she hid them from Duncan's view. She had only known him for a short time, but she was certain he could be her only possibility of ever healing the wounds of losing her two favorite guys. He was so like them, she of course wasn't sure about him completely, but she was comfortable around him, and he did like her.

Sierra exhaled slowly before removing Duncan's arm from her shoulder, and, hiding her eyes beneath her lowered gaze, she walked to the entrance of the cabin, her back to him. She had made her decision, and was ready to start acting like her old self. Why not start it out with what she did best? Tricks, and with that thought, Sierra smirked to herself.

Duncan looked frustrated with himself, assuming that her actions of standing and walking away had been her answer. Staring at his shoes, looking defeated, he wasn't prepared whatsoever for the pebble that nailed him in the head sharply.

"Ouch!" he grunted, glaring at Sierra who was now smiling playfully.

"You're so cute when you pout," Sierra teased, pouting her lips out mockingly. "Let's go see who our team wants to vote out tonight. We can't have us being out of the loop can we?" She gave him a wink that was all the answer he needed. A yes!

"I outta throw you in the lake for that trick," Duncan grumbled, walking up to ruffle Sierra's hair. She quickly dodged him and flicked him in the face with her hair before she darted toward the mess hall. She managed to get a seat next to Bridgette before Duncan caught her. He calmly sat down between Courtney and DJ, giving Sierra a look that promised redemption.

"Nice of you two to join us," Courtney said snidely with a glare at Sierra and Duncan. Sierra simply flipped her the bird before she began to toy with her hair, looking boredly at Courtney's angry response. Which only managed to make Courtney hate her more, she was sure.

"So, uh, what do we do now?" Katie asked, sounding lost.

"We have to figure out who we're gonna vote off," Courtney answered quickly.

"Well, I think it should be Princess, or the Brickhouse here," Duncan cut in, pointing to Courtney and DJ.

"What! Why?" Courtney protested.

"Because, unless I'm mistaken, you two are the only ones here wearing chicken hats. And if we ever have to lift a truck, I like our odds with the big guy," Duncan answered.

"Y-you guys need me," Courtney argued. "I-I'm the only one‒,"

"We know," Bridgette cut her off. "You used to be a _real_ C.I.T," she stressed the words, making it obvious they had all heard it multiple times before.

"I for one think that experience didn't do much. We still lost today, even though we were under miss C.I.T's direction. If it really mattered all that much, we wouldn't have lost under your leadership and _C.I.T. _management," Sierra put in.

"So who would you pick?" Bridgette asked. Courtney looked around, lost for a second, before choosing a victim.

"What about, _him_?" she demanded, pointing to Tyler. In the distance, Lindsay was heard saying no to that demand, but Sierra ignored her.

"Hey-hey, at least he jumped off the cliff chicken wing," Duncan retorted.

"_Shut up!_" Courtney snapped.

"Then don't pick a random victim Princess," Sierra snapped back.

"Oookay, let's just chill out. This is gettin' _way_ too heavy," Geoff reassured. Sierra blew a raspberry at that comment.

"I've had enough prison food for one day. I'm gonna go have a nap," Duncan said, walking away from Courtney's glaring match. Before he left, he caught Sierra's eye and they shared a knowing look. She could make whatever input she wanted, he was probably voting for Courtney like she was.

"Y-you can't do that!" Courtney argued. "We haven't decided who's going yet."

"Well I just don't get why we lost, eh. They're the ones that have six girls," Ezekiel said, pointing to the other team. Katie and Sadie gasped, and everyone gave him a look of disbelief that he had actually dared to say that. Sierra narrowed a killing look at him, reaching for her lighter in her pocket. She, Eva, and Bridgette surrounded Ezekiel, Sierra flicking her lighter on and off absent mindedly behind him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bridgette demanded.

"Yeah home school. Enlighten us," Eva pounded the table.

"Chose those words of yours carefully buddy, or you're likely to lose your eyebrows," Sierra said with a flick of her lighter, absently waving the flame back and forth. It always pissed her off when boys at her school made comments like that. She refused to deal with it while she was at this place.

"Well, guys are much stronger and better at sports than girls are," he answered with a shrug.

"Oh snap, he _did not_ just say that," Geoff said.

"You would think you would want those parts of yours that makes you a boy undamaged," Sierra threatened.

"My dad told me to look out for the girls here, eh. And help 'em in case they can't keep up," Ezekiel continued obliviously to the danger.

Eva wasted no time in lifting him by his neck. "Still thinking we need your help keeping up?" she asked.

"Uh, not, really," he stuttered.

"Okay, guys, let's give him a break," Geoff started to play peacemaker. Eva dropped him. Sierra put her lighter away. "I mean, at least he doesn't think that guys are smarter than girls," Geoff stated, trying to calm Sierra, Eva, and Bridgette down.

"But, they are," Ezekiel stated.

"That's it," Sierra muttered. She reeled back with her foot, and nailed Ezekiel where the sun doesn't shine. He squeaked and fell over, holding himself. She gave Bridgette a high five before turning to the other guys on her team.

"For the record, I don't do cheap shots like that. _Unless_ you start talking like him," Sierra informed her now scared male teammates. With that, she left to inform Duncan that they were gonna have to change their votes tonight.

* * *

The entire team was gathered on stumps around the flickering bonfire once night fell.

"Dude, you've got a lot to learn about the real world," Duncan said to Ezekiel when he noticed every female on their team glaring at the home-schooled nitwit. After being relayed as to what Ezekiel had said, and then been subjected to by Sierra, Duncan had made a mental note not to piss Sierra off the way he had. He valued his manhood.

"Killer Bass," Chris stated ominously. "At camp, marshmallows represent a tasty treat that you enjoy roasting by the fire. At this camp, marshmallows represent _life_."

The teens weren't impressed.

"You've all cast your votes and made your decision. There are only eleven marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up, and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight, must immediately return to the Dock of Shame to catch the Boat of Losers. That means, you are out of the contest. And you can't come back. Ev-errrr."

That got their attentions a bit more.

"The first marshmallow goes to…Geoff," Chris stated, and Geoff approached to get his marshmallow impaled on a stick. The other campers whose names were called soon followed.

"Tyler."

"Katie."

"Bridgette."

"Sierra."

"DJ."

"Harold."

"Sadie."

"Eva."

"Duncan." Sierra and Duncan knuckle-touched.

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening." Chris gave a lengthy pause, during which both Courtney and Ezekiel looked scared out of their minds. Chris than began to dramatically point his finger back and forth between the two.

"Courtney," he finally stated. She ran up and claimed her marshmallow.

_**Static**_

"Yeah, I hate Courtney. But after what that nitwit said, could any of us let him stay?" Sierra stated in a confessional.

_**Static**_

"Can't say I'm shocked. Saw you picking your nose dude. Not cool," he said, shaking his head. "Dock of Shame is that way bro."

Ezekiel walked down the dock, boarded the boat, and didn't look back.

"The rest of you, enjoy your marshmallows. You're all safe. For tonight."

Sierra and Duncan both shared a glance.

"Sabotage the hot tub?" he whispered to her, beginning to walk back to camp.

"Sabotage the hot tub," she repeated in answer.

And the two new friends snuck away to cause trouble. But what else is expected of two delinquents?


	4. Chapter 4

Sierra and Duncan get even closer. But will they actually get to being a couple quicker than either of them thought possible?

That night, Duncan and Sierra made good on their promise to sabotage the hot tub. The Gophers were currently using their said reward and making quite a bit of noise. Sierra hated that. A few people remained out of the hot tub, like Gwen, but most were joining in on Owen's victory dance.

"Thank god he has trunks on now," Sierra whispered to Duncan as they crouched near the filter. He simply nodded, not wanting to make too much noise and risk getting caught. Duncan promptly handed Sierra the hammer they had brought and she began to loosen all the nails she could reach, pulling several out as well. Duncan in the meantime was tinkering with the settings on the filter's temperature control and set it to ice cold.

"Uh guys? Does the water feel colder?" Duncan and Sierra heard Owen ask the group and several of them started to shriek as icy blasts of water came from the filter.

"Care to do the honors?" Duncan handed Sierra a screwdriver, motioning to the lining of the hot tub that Sierra had revealed by pulling away one plank entirely. Sierra smirked and without any hesitation plunged the screwdriver into the lining, promptly popping a huge hole which began gushing out water.

"Run!" she hissed at Duncan, running into some nearby trees. As soon as they got to a large pine tree, Duncan snatched Sierra's waist, quickly covering her mouth to stop the shriek of surprise that she almost let out. Sierra blushed, half from Duncan's closeness, hell she was pressed to the entire length of him! And half from being treated like she didn't know how to run away. She didn't like being treated like she was stupid. She quickly brushed it off however as they leaned around the tree to watch.

Lindsay was shrieking over the cold water while Lashawna's loud voice boomed out, "This baby's goin' down!" Without further ado, the entire hot tub collapsed from lack of water and loose planks, spilling out the Gophers that had been using it onto the lawn, freezing cold and very irate.

"Mission accomplished," Sierra quipped quietly spinning to look Duncan in the face.

"Not quite," he whispered. He still had one arm wrapped around Sierra's waist, pressing her tightly to him. Her stomach twisted with excitement when she noticed the look in his eye. His eyes were intense and flicked from Sierra's brilliant silver ones to her blush pink lips.

"Oh no you don't," she whispered. Sierra gently tugged on the barbell above his eye, breaking Duncan's look.

"I'm not allowed to kiss the most beautiful and interesting girl in this entire hell hole of a summer camp?" he pouted. Sierra rolled her eyes, which of course only made Duncan get that look again. Man those silver windows of hers hit right in his gut every time! God if she knew what her eyes did to him, she could probably lead him around like a freakin puppy within a few days!

"K.I.S.S.," she simply stated. Duncan's eyes lit up, assuming he was about to get what he had been hoping for since they made their alliance. However, Sierra shook her head and translated, "Keep It Simple Stupid." Quickly pecking Duncan on the tip of his nose, she managed to get out of his grasp and headed deeper into the trees so that she could loop back around to her cabin, smirking to herself.

Duncan in the meantime was blushing. Him! The delinquent, blushing! Then he turned even redder once he translated Sierra's little message. She hadn't told him 'kiss', she had told him 'K.I.S.S.' which meant Keep It Simple Stupid!

"Hey you! Mr. Tough guy. I guess we figured out who busted our tub!" Lashawna approached Duncan's tree, which he had drifted out of the cover of in his little haze after yet another of Sierra's little tricks.

"I'm innocent!" he mocked, running to the cabins, making it obvious to the remaining Gophers he had done it.

"Yah! As innocent as a vandalizer!" Heather shrieked. Sierra, who was now on the porch of her cabin, doubled over in laughter at the look on Heather's face. "Oh shut up you freak! You probably helped him!"

Sierra simply shrugged, shooting Heather her best look of mock innocence. Hell at the rate her and Duncan were taking off, there was a lot more trouble in the future from the two of them. This was nothing!

Waking up to the shriek of an air horn was not how Sierra and the rest of the campers planned on their morning occurring.

"Do I look like a farmer to you?" Lashawna yelled out her window at Chris, who looked very pleased with himself.

"No, but you better look like you're awake for your next challenge," he stated happily, blowing the horn again, long and loud.

"I'm with Lashawna on this one," Sierra muttered, appearing at her window with a fuzzy pink slipper in hand.

"Hey that's mine!" Courtney protested.

"Don't care."

Thwap! Chris promptly got nailed with a fuzzy pink slipper. "Aww come on Sierra, this is my money maker," he whined rubbing at his face.

She blew a raspberry at him.

"Dude, that chick has got wicked aim," Geoff observed on the porch with DJ, Duncan, Harold and Tyler.

"You have no idea dude," Duncan put in, remembering the various objects Sierra had already pelted at him.

Once they had all gotten changed, Chris had them line up in their teams. Sierra noticed Eva literally try and bite Cody when he tried to touch her mp3 player.

'Let the idiot get bit. He should know by now not to mess with Eva,' Sierra thought. Duncan of course stood right next to her in the lineup.

"Morning! Hope you slept well," Christ greeted the line of campers.

"Hi Chris," Heather chirped. "You look really buff in those shorts."

Sierra coughed into her hand. "Sleazy," and she coughed again, slipping in her opinion.

"I know," he winked, pointing a gun finger at Heather. "Okay, I hope you're all ready cause your next challenge begins in exactly one minute!"

"Oh excuse me! I don't know if that's enough time to eat breakfast," Owen protested. Chris stopped in front of Owen. "Ohhh you'll get breakfast Owen," he stated, sounding like there was more meaning behind his words. Should have known because he quickly revealed why he was so happy. "Right after you complete your 20 kilometer run, around, the lake!" he proclaimed dramatically.

"Oh so you're funny now?" Eva spoke up, sounding threatening. Clearly she wasn't done because she advanced, raising a fist. "You know what I think would be funny?" Geoff and Duncan quickly grabbed Eva's arms to stop her from hitting Chris.

"Eva!" Courtney hissed. "_Try_ to _control _your temper."

"You're enjoying this aren't you!" Eva yelled at Chris after pretty much ignoring Courtney.

"A little," Chris stated proudly. "You have thirty seconds," he pointed at his watch.

_**Static**_

"I'm still trying to figure out why we didn't let Eva hit him," Sierra stated in her confessional, pretending confusion.

_**Static**_

"Okay runners! On your marks! Get set! GO!" Chris gave the signal to let everyone start running. Sierra could have easily passed the middle of the pack people, her school had a rigorous gym course to keep all the students lean and attractive, another shallow aspect of the school, so she was much better trained in long distance running than most of the people here.

'Don't want to be a show off though,' she thought, pulling ahead of Duncan and the boys but letting the athletic people like Bridgette and Eva stay ahead. Chris drove by on a little moped and a red megaphone. "Pick it up people! If you're out here till dinner time, you do not eat!"

Trying to tamp down her annoyance, Sierra resisted the urge to try and knock the megaphone out of Chris' hands. The sun beat down on all the campers but by the time Sierra got to the mess hall, she had managed to get worn out. She hadn't known they would be running, so of course, her black attire made things even hotter for her. She promptly sat down next to Duncan and Geoff, who had arrived a little before her, and put her head on Duncan's shoulder. She opened only one eye to look at him and warned, "Wake me up, you die." Duncan just smirked and gave a thumbs up to Geoff who looked a little jealous.

The next thing Sierra heard was, "What took you so long! We just lost the challenge," Courtney complained at Harold who was the last in the door and looked like he couldn't breathe.

"I think I'm having heart palpitations," he gasped. Duncan however was paying attention to Sierra, who was giving a thoughtful look to both Courtney and the gasping Harold.

"Uh, dude, what are you looking at?" Geoff asked her, also noticing her strange look.

"Deciding which one of them to kill. Princess woke me up, carrot top lost the challenge," Sierra stated evenly. Duncan started laughing while Geoff looked a little scared. Sierra gave his arm a little nudge, smirking playfully at the blonde party boy. "Kidding dude," she reassured.

_**Static**_

"Mostly kidding," Sierra stated to the confessional with a wink.

_**Static**_

"Hey wait a minute. If they lost, that means we won the challenge," Gwen stated with surprise while most of her teammates seemed to be supervising Owen's CPR on Noah. All of them cheered with victory once they actually heard what Gwen said.

"Whoah there. Hold your horses guys," Chris interrupted. "That wasn't the challenge," his tone was amused.

"What did he just say?" Gwen asked in disbelief.

"Who's hungry?" he proclaimed, drawing back a large purple curtain to reveal a beautiful buffet, the center piece of which was a turkey. Sierra narrowed her eyes at Chris, their silver color sparking with suspicion and appreciation of the food. She wasn't as starved for decent food as everyone else thanks to her provisions, and Chris seemed to be up to something but that didn't mean she wasn't at least going to have a normal meal. Gorging herself might make her sick so she held back while everyone else ate till their stomachs distended and they groaned with the fullness. Yuck.

That buffet table was massacred. And among everyone's groaning, Chris suddenly jumps onto the table with his megaphone.

"Okay campers! Time for part two of your challenge," he proclaimed loudly.

"I thought eating was the second part," Owen sounded confused.

"What more do you want from us?" Gwen exclaimed.

"Ugh, weird goth girl is right. Haven't we been through enough?" Heather scoffed and complained.

"Uhhh, let me think about that," Chris barely paused, still speaking through the megaphone, "No," he finished. "It's time for…the Awake-athon!" he proclaimed dramatically.

"The what-athon?" Owen hesitantly asked.

"Don't worry," Chris yelled through that damn megaphone still and hopped down from the buffet table. "This is an easy one! The team with the last camper standing wins invincibility."

"So, what you're saying is the 20k run and the turkey eating frenzy were part of your evil plan to make it harder for us to stay awake?" Gwen spelled out the long plot.

"That's right Gwen!" Chris answered.

"Man he's good," Gwen stated crossly. Lashawna nodded her head dumbly in agreement.

"I hate that megaphone," Sierra glared at the object, and snatched a chicken bone from the table. Chris immediately noticed she had a weapon in hand. "Move! Move! Move!" Chris yelled at the campers, adding as everyone started to shuffle out weakly. "Don't you dare Sierra!"

Sierra just huffed in annoyance before throwing the bone at his feet instead.

She overheard Gwen and Trent discussing how long they thought it would be before everyone was out cold. "Bout an hour, give or take," Gwen answered. "Maybe less," she concluded after seeing Owen walk by almost passed out already.

"Not with my advantages," Sierra muttered crossly. Then again, she did prize her sleep above everything, that's why she hated being woken early. Just because she was less tired from the run and ate less didn't mean this probably wouldn't be difficult for her either. Damn, there went what she thought were her advantages.

Just then, Duncan walked by her, gently bumping her shoulder as he passed. "You coming?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, his tone flat, as if he knew what the coming hours held in store.

"Yeah yeah," Sierra answered, falling into step beside him. A sudden idea hit her as they exited the mess hall. "Hey, did you by any chance bring an extra hoop?" she asked.

"Yeah, why? You need it or something?"

"Something like that, I just came up with a way to jolt me awake when I really need it though," she smirked. He just raised an eyebrow in question, the rest of his face in his usual neutral, slightly tough guy look. Seemed as if he was finally losing the hopeful, puppy love persona about him, thank god because Sierra found herself liking his true self. Plain expression that didn't exactly invite you in, but for her at least wasn't mean, although it easily turned that way for others. What made the entire look on his face was that he kept all of it neutral except his mouth, it curved slightly downward, not frowning, that's just how his mouth was and it gave his entire being a new persona.

"If you lose my earring then you're getting tossed in the lake kitten," he smirked, heading toward his cabin to grab the requested item.

"I won't. And quit calling me kitten!" she called after him. He just cackled and disappeared in his cabin. Sierra settled herself in for a long bit of waiting, noticing the others going off into pairs. Gwen and Trent seeming to have the same plan as her and Duncan. Settle with each other, and stick it out. Somehow that didn't seem so bad to Sierra. She had an amusing delinquent after all.

* * *

Duncan came back and he and Sierra leaned against each other, not talking much, just making snide comments to plot and plan what to do to people if they fell asleep. They didn't get the opportunity however because twelve hours later and everyone was still awake. By then, Sierra doubted that she was up for much pranking.

"Whoo hooo! Stay awake for twelve hours! I could do that in my sleep," Owen hooted, he by now, was jogging in place and hopping around in an attempt to stay awake. He gave one more hoot and promptly fell over. He was out.

_**Static**_

"Half the issue of the stupid challenge wasn't staying awake, it was going through the boredom," Sierra revealed.

_**Static **_

"This is the most boring thing I've ever done in my life," Gwen sighed. Sierra tuned out the rest of their conversation. Focusing on the fact that Heather had taken Lindsay and Beth aside after the two of them had started to stand on their heads.

"Idiots," she muttered. Duncan turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "We have to watch for them," Sierra pointed at the three. "Heather is going to use them to do her dirty work. Meaning when the teams merge, she's gonna have numbers to vote people off."

"I don't know, she's pretty hot. How can a hot girl be that evil?" Duncan acted suave. Sierra knew he was joking but promptly pushed him off the stump he was sitting on. "Hey!" he protested. Sierra chuckled at him.

"Oh you just asked for it," Duncan laughed and yanked Sierra off her log, making her land next to him. She gave a surprised yelp before playfully glaring at him. She turned however when she noticed that Eva was leaving. Dropping her MP3 player, Heather also quickly noticed and went to covertly grab it. Sierra glared at her but didn't demand for it back. Figured she could always get it later. Besides, if Eva flipped out, then they could vote her off. At this stage, Sierra had no power to get Heather off so calling her out wouldn't be the smartest idea.

Sierra just leaned against Duncan's back as he leaned against her back and settled in to wait a lot longer.

* * *

Dark had fallen by the time people started to do strange things to keep themselves up. Courtney had started jogging in place while DJ had tied himself to a tree. The Bass were down to eight campers and the Gophers were at nine. Suddenly, Tyler started screaming while staring at Sadie and Katie.

"He's hallucinating," she stated blandly after he had stopped and the two girls looked freaked out.

"Congratulations campers, you've made it to the twenty four hour mark," Chris appeared and spoke up. "Time to take things up a notch. Fairy tales," he proclaimed proudly while Chef appeared dressed as a lamb and carrying a harp.

"Oh, he's not _serious_," Gwen exclaimed in disgust. Sierra groaned, looking for a rock to throw but Chris must have made the crew clean up the area before they came there because there was none in sight. Chris ignored them both and proceeded to read a very boring story basically designed to make them fall asleep. Sierra tuned him out, poking Duncan once he started to lean and fall over a bit.

"If you lay down then it won't be long before we're both done for," she grumbled. He just grunted and turned to look at her.

"When are we gonna use that earring you made me bring?" he pondered.

"When I think I can make a couple people pass out," she answered. Their conversation abruptly stopped however when Chef appeared dressed as a ballerina and started dancing. This actually managed to make DJ fall asleep, he took the whole tree down with him.

"Timber," Gwen proclaimed sarcastically.

* * *

They were at the forty hour mark now. The bass were at five campers and the gophers had six. Right now it wasn't looking too good for the bass. "Hey Duncan, time for that earring," Sierra muttered sleepily. He simply handed it to her. It was one of the blue hoops he had in his ears. Sierra took out another needle she had from her pocket and glanced over at Beth and Lindsay. "Hey Beth! Lindsay! Look!" Sierra called. Once she had their attention, she quickly took her needle and pierced the cartilage in her left ear, deftly replacing the earring before it could close.

Lindsay and Beth's eyes both bugged out. "Gross," Lindsay muttered before promptly passing out due to disgust and exhaustion, and Beth followed. Sierra smirked and gave Duncan a high five.

"That was disgusting Sierra!" Courtney panted.

"Hey it worked didn't it! I got rid of two of them," Sierra retorted. Gwen nodded before looking at her passed out teammates and muttering, "Babies."

Gwen and Trent were now asking each other questions to stay awake, but stopped suddenly once Owen walked by, still asleep, and completely naked.

"Oooookaaay," Sierra drawled.

* * *

A few hours later, by now, she and Duncan had shifted so that they were both sitting the same direction, with Sierra in front of Duncan, his legs out on either side of her, almost like she was sitting in his lap. Duncan had taken to playing with her hair to keep himself occupied and not fall asleep. Sierra was watching the stars, while Gwen and Trent were doing the same, both had lain down by now.

A shooting star went by and Sierra, Trent, and Gwen gasped. Sierra turned to look at Duncan, to see him smiling softly at her. They were both so tired now there was no such thing as Keeping It Simple Stupids. They were just doing what came naturally at this point. So were Gwen and Trent apparently.

Not long after, Trent and Gwen started to wonder how Justin had managed to stay standing and completely awake for fifty hours.

"His eyelids are painted," Sierra stated blandly. Gwen poked Justin and sure enough, his 'open' eyes, fluttered open for real.

"Get out," Chris exclaimed. "Oh I've gotta see this." He walked over and inspected Justin who smiled sheepishly. "That is so crazy incredible! But, you're still out dude." That reduced the gophers to three.

"How did you know?" Gwen asked.

"I pay attention. He hadn't blinked in several hours. That's not possible," Sierra answered dryly. "I thought Chris knew already and had just automatically got him out, so I didn't say anything."

"Impressive," Duncan complimented and smiled. Sierra smiled back.

* * *

One more day came, and one more night went. By now, Duncan had placed Harold's hand in water. "How do you even have the energy to move? Let alone do that?" Sierra questioned. She had long ago given up lying down.

"Oh gross it works! Dude peed his pants!" Duncan exclaimed in victory. Sierra rolled her eyes and smiled. Typical Duncan.

"I'd kill, for a coffee right now," Gwen stated, yawning. It was only her, Trent, and Heather left. For the Bass, it was Sierra, Duncan and Eva.

"Don't even mention coffee. That's always been my version of crack dude," Sierra responded. Chris, of course, walks in with a coffee.

"What's the matter with you people? Come on! Fall asleep already," he demanded, taking a sip. Sierra's eyes lit up and Gwen crawled over.

"You gotta hook me up man. I'll even eat the grinds," she begged. "Anything!"

"Alright, you six stay with me. The rest of you go and get a shower for heaven's sake. You stink!" Chris paused and sipped his coffee, then looked at a camera and continued in a grave voice. "I didn't want it to come to this, I said that to Chef Hatchet last night I said, 'Chef, I don't want it to come to this.' But darnit! These campers are tough, soo I've come up with the most boring, sleep inducing activity I can find. The history of Canada." He pulled out a book and started reading. All the remaining people groaned while sitting on stumps.

Eva was gone pretty quickly after that. Heather followed. It was just the two couples now. Trent and Gwen and Duncan and Sierra. Trent started to teeter and Gwen pleaded for him not to leave but it was too late. He was out.

Chris finally took mercy on them and offered them a bathroom break. "I've held it this long sweetheart, I could go all day," Duncan bragged unconvincingly to Gwen, the last person they had to beat out. Sierra doubted he could and apparently so did Gwen. The biggest clue was that the poor guy was holding himself. "Yeah, but can you hold it for another ten chapters?" Gwen challenged.

"You've got five minutes. Long as you don't mind a little company," Chris told him, referring to the cameras.

"Fine, just stay out of the stall," Duncan stated. With that, he left. Sierra felt herself finally fading. Just that small lapse of not being entertained by Duncan was going to fail her. Before she passed out, she talked to Gwen.

"I'm out dude. How bout you?" she asked.

"Won't be long now," Gwen yawned.

"If I do go out now, do me a favor when you get the chance."

Gwen nodded her head, telling Sierra she would and to continue. "Vote out Heather. She's dangerous. Not to mention nasty," Sierra asked. Gwen smirked and answered, "You barely have to ask."

With the reassurance that she might not have been able to win this challenge but managed to secure an ally on the enemy team, Sierra fell asleep.

* * *

It felt like only seconds before someone was shaking her awake. "Duncan crashed on the toilet dude. You guys lost," it was Chris. Sierra just nodded dumbly and went to the cabins where the rest of the team was huddled outside while stuff was getting thrown through the window.

"Where is my MP3 player?" it was Eva. "One of you must have stolen it! I need my music! No one is going anywhere until I get my MP3 player back!" Sierra was in no mood for this shit. She promptly took out her lighter and approached the window.

"If you don't let us in the cabin, I'm going to torch the whole thing with you in it," she stated flatly. Eva ignored her and ducked back inside. Sierra was crouching to try and light the fire when Courtney grabbed her shoulder and stuck her with the rest of the group.

"Okay, whoever took it better give it up now before she destroys the whole camp," Courtney hissed.

"Hey guys," Heather walked up, sounding innocent. Sierra narrowed her eyes and considered setting Heather on fire. Heather went through the motions of sounding innocent and giving Eva back her MP3 player but Sierra knew the truth. She was just so tired right then though that she stopped caring. As soon as Eva was out of the cabin, Sierra went in, and passed out again.

Sierra and Duncan both managed to make it to the campfire ceremony, both still exhausted however. They both easily agreed on who to vote for and were currently trying to sleep against each other.

"You've all cast your votes and made your decision," Chris entered with the marshmallows. "There are only ten marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately return to the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers and leave. And you can never come back. Ever.

"The first marshmallow goes to Duncan.

"Sierra.

"Bridgette.

"Courtney.

"Katie _and_ Sadie.

"Tyler.

"DJ.

"Geoff.

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening," Chris of course drew out the long silence. "Harold," he finally proclaimed. "Eva, the Dock of Shame, awaits."

After a rant where she yelled at everyone then kicked Chris, Eva left. "Owww. Have a good night sleep tonight. You're all safe."

They all then grabbed marshmallows on the ends of sticks and toasted.

"To the Killer Bass, and to not ending up here next week," Courtney led the toast. Duncan and Sierra quickly discarded theirs. All they wanted was sleep. They paused however outside of the separate sides of the cabin.

"Goodnight Sierra. Thanks for staying with me through that," Duncan said, a small smile curving his lips. She smiled back. Suddenly, without warning Duncan, she placed her hands on his chest and leaned upwards.

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, then stayed close and whispered so that he felt her sweet breath, "Night Duncan." Then she smiled sleepily and left the poor guy standing there, dazed, happy, and about to pass out.

"Awesome! First action at the camp!" Geoff cheered Duncan. He must have just walked up and seen them. Duncan however didn't respond. His eyes just glazed over and he promptly fell over.

"Poor dude. He's lucky if he even remembers that tomorrow," Geoff lamented for the passed out punk. He dragged Duncan inside and dumped him on his bed.

Before he was rudely woken by Harold's snoring, he had actually managed to fall asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
